Escalera Real
by RizelHolmes
Summary: Nunca apuestes con ese gato astuto. [DaiSuga] Karasuno, Nekoma & Fukurodani.


_Tanto tiempo sin escribir, cielos._

 _Vengo un idea graciosa (?) que espero les guste._

* * *

 **ESCALERA REAL**

 _Rizel Holmes_

.

.

.

¡No podía estar pasando!

Oh no, no, no. Tenía que ser una broma. Sí, debía serlo, tenía que ser... no. Las cartas sobre el piso decían claramente que era verdad. Pestañeó incrédulo, procesando lo ocurrido, entonces las estridentes risas de Kuroo y Bokuto, además de aturdirlo, lo hicieron aterrizar en la realidad provocándole un agrio sabor en la boca. Yaku, a su derecha, le palmeaba suavemente la espalda con la intención de darle consuelo, pero la apretada sonrisa en sus labios lo delataba, también se estaba divirtiendo con aquello. Akaashi sólo lo miraba apenado y Kozume, con la vista clavada en la _PSP_ , ni siquiera se daba por enterado _._

Ah, que quería morirse ya mismo.

Pensó en replicar, iba a objetar algo para librarse cuando Kuroo se le adelantó, intuyendo sus intenciones.

— No puedes retractarte, Sugawara.

Su tono complacido y las interminables carcajadas del capitán de Fukurodani sólo aumentaron su malestar, malestar que se vio reflejado en un breve puchero. Suspiró resignado, prácticamente se había metido solo en semejante lío, así que cumpliría. Total, quizá después podría huir del país o mejor aún, del planeta... mudarse a las montañas, lo que fuera.

Kuroo lo miraba fijamente, con su felina sonrisa en la cara. Suga suspiró resignado, dedicó a su amigo libero una última mirada y se puso de pie.

— Andando — gruñó con cierta irritación y a pesar de ello la oración resonó con cierta dulzura. Entonces Yaku se preguntó si Sugawara siempre era así incluso cuando estaba molesto. Rió, sin darse cuenta, al imaginarlo. Su amigo era tan peculiar.

Los capitanes se levantaron de un sólo brinco y tomaron a Sugawara por los hombros, conduciéndolo hacia los vestuarios bajo las atentas miradas de Akaashi y Yaku. Sus miradas se encontraron y no pudieron más que compadecer al _setter_ de Karasuno, ellos sabían mejor que nadie el tremendo dolor de muelas que esos dos representaban estando juntos.

 _Que la fuerza te acompañe, Sugawara-kun._

.

.

.

.

En los vestidores, Kotarou rebuscaba en una pila de cajas arrumbadas en un rincón bastante desastroso. Mientras tanto, Suga le observaba sacar y sacar cosas, arrojándolas a cualquier parte. Su inquietud sólo incrementaba conforme pasaban los segundos.

Escasos minutos más tarde, Bokuto por fin logró dar con lo que buscaba, levantó el objeto al aire y vociferó un estridente _¡Hey, hey, hey_! de victoria. Entonces Suga se horrorizó. El color abandonó su rostro por un instante para después subir de golpe nuevamente tiñéndole las mejillas de un intenso rojo. Vergüenza pura.

¡¿Y tendría que usar eso hasta que el día terminara?! ¡Maldito fuera el momento en que aceptó la invitación de Yaku para jugar póker con ellos mientras esperaba a su equipo! Hubiera ganado la partida de no ser por la _escalera real_ del capitán de Nekoma.

No supo en qué momento Kuroo le había arrebatado la ropa a Bokuto y la había puesto en sus manos, pero allí estaba, abominable, igual que esa maldita sonrisa de diversión en los labios del pelinegro. Koushi jamás, **_jamás,_** en su vida había sentido tantos deseos de golpear a alguien en las costillas y hacerlo doblar de dolor. Ni siquiera a Asahi. Pero contrario a lo que quería hacer en ese momento, sonrió enormemente y los sacó de la habitación con la más dulce amabilidad, cerrando de paso la puerta en sus narices. Escuchó una última carcajada de parte del capitán de Nekoma, seguramente por su arrebato y después todo quedó en silencio. Se habían ido.

Miró sus manos y lo que había en ellas y se sintió ligeramente angustiado, el breve descanso estaba por terminar y Daichi no tardaba en regresar de la _konbini_ con los chicos y Lev. Sólo deseaba con todo su corazón no quedar como una vergüenza delante de su equipo. _Oh, cielos._ Como fuera. No había marcha atrás. Examinó la ropa con detenimiento, respiró profundo y sin detenerse a pensar más en ello, se cambió el uniforme.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daichi fue el primero en entrar al gimnasio mientras Asahi le seguía de cerca, con el resto de los chicos a sus espaldas. Se cambió los tenis y dejó las bolsas que llevaba en ambas manos junto a las mochilas, en seguida dio un vistazo a todo el lugar en busca de una cabellera plateada. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando no la encontró.

Los únicos presentes eran Kuroo, Bokuto, Kozume, Akaashi y Yaku quienes miraban hacia la entrada que conectaba el gimnasio con los vestidores. Intrigado y con la intención de preguntar por su vice-capitán, se acercó a ellos siendo seguido por todo su equipo, cuya curiosidad había sido despertada.

— ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó Daichi con cautela.

Entonces Kuroo, al oírlo, se giró para poder verlo.

— Aún nada, pero llegan justo a tiempo, chicos— respondió el moreno con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Daichi enarcó una ceja, desconfiado.

— ¿Y Suga?— preguntó ahora Asahi percatándose de la ausencia de su amigo.

— Regresará en seguida— Tetsuro ensanchó su sonrisa y volvió la vista al frente.

Justo cuando Daichi iba a preguntar de dónde se supone que regresaría, escuchó a Suga dando resoplidos y suaves quejas, detalle que le extrañó, su voz se escuchaba más alto a cada momento y antes de poder moverse o pestañear el _setter_ había aparecido por la entrada frente a la que se encontraban conglomerados.

El bullicio que se había formado se detuvo de tajo y si bien Daichi era un chico preparado mentalmente para casi cualquier cosa... fue un hecho que para aquello no lo estaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Había terminado de ajustarse la ropa y estaba listo para volver al gimnasio… bueno, más o menos. Dobló su uniforme con lentitud, intentando retrasar tanto como fuera posible su retorno, pero cuando ya no hubo forma, se resignó. Debía salir, sí o sí. Caminó hacia la puerta, llevando su ropa y _eso_ en la mano, respiró tan profundo como pudo y se dijo que debía tener coraje, había enfrentado situaciones más difíciles, esa no sería nada… Nada. _Oh cielos, tú puedes Koushi._

Abrió la puerta y tomó la ruta de vuelta al gimnasio, caminaba despacio, midiendo cautelosamente la longitud de sus pasos y aun así el pasillo lucía traicioneramente corto. Conforme más avanzaba más consciente se hacía de lo que llevaba puesto, se sentía extraño e incómodo.

— ¡Demasiado ajustado!— refunfuñó por lo bajo— No vuelvo a jugar con ellos— prometió y después se deshizo en resoplidos de inquietud y nerviosismo.

A pocos pasos de alcanzar su destino escuchó a los chicos que estaban de regreso. Se detuvo un momento, escuchó a Daichi, después a Asahi, las respuestas de Kuroo con su diversión mal disfrazada.

Podía regresar por donde había venido, amurallarse en los vestidores y entonces tener que soportar a Bokuto y Kuroo más adelante, proponiendo un castigo peor. ¿Había algo peor? _Quizá_. No, ya había empezado con aquello y lo terminaría, no estaba en su naturaleza dejar las cosas a medias. Se dio valor una vez más y finalmente atravesó el umbral de la puerta, encontrándose de frente con todos. Con la sonrisa burlesca de Tetsuro, los enormes ojos de sorpresa de Bokuto, aquellos que lo hacían lucir aún más como un búho, la estupefacción de sus chicos de primero y segundo (quizá exceptuando a Tsukishima que apenas se había limitado a enarcar una ceja), el pánico de Asahi y la expresión en blanco de Daichi.

 _Genial._

¿Y qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

.

.

.

.

.

Daichi escuchó claramente el momento en el que su cerebro hizo cortocircuito, fue un sonido de cables chisporroteando y fusibles explotando. Sí, ver a Suga entrando al gimnasio enfundado en un rojo uniforme de porrista, que por cierto, le quedaba un poco pequeño, le había fundido la cabeza. Y no fue el único afectado.

Vio a todos permanecer en un extraño lapsus de silencio en el que Suga los miraba intentado ocultar cómo la vergüenza lo consumía y ellos le apreciaban aturdidos. Al menos hasta que Kuroo se atrevió a romper el silencio con una pregunta peligrosa.

— ¿Siempre han sido así de blancos y esponjosos tus muslos, Sugawara?— dijo mientras le miraba desde su lugar con el ceño levemente fruncido y sus dedos sobre el mentón, emulando una pose analítica.

— . . .

Y entonces el caos se desató. Suga perdió la poca calma que tenía y enrojeció hasta las orejas. Oh, ese gato astuto podía darse por muerto.

— ¡Kuroo!— bramó Yaku, soltándole una patada en las pantorrillas, haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

— ¡Hey, eso dolió!— gritó— ¡Kenmaaaa!— el aludido suspiró fastidiado, acudiendo a su llamado de todas maneras.

.

.

.

Bokuto permanecía inusualmente callado, mirando fijamente al número dos de Karasuno, en una pose analítica similar a la que su mejor amigo, que en ese momento era ayudado por Kenma, había adoptado antes de apretar el gatillo. Keiji, a su lado, sospechaba que el mayor estaba formulado una estupidez mayúscula.

 _Quizás si Akaashi…_

— Jamás, Bokuto-san.

— ¡Pero Akaasheee!— chilló a todo pulmón.

— No.

— ¡Agaaasheeee!

.

.

.

.

Por otro lado, Sawamura permanecía plantado en su sitio, observando detenidamente a Koushi y su creciente vergüenza. Necesitaba acercarse, tranquilizarlo y saber _por qué_ _demonios_ vestía de esa manera y sin embargo, no pudo. Quizá el corto neuronal que acababa de sufrir había afectado sus funciones motoras… _Oh, excelente._ ¿Seguía respirando siquiera?

— ¡Woooooooo!

Acababan de aullar Nishinoya y Tanaka desde lo más profundo de sus pechos, arremolinándose alrededor de Sugawara. El resto de Karasuno también ya había llegado hasta su vice-capitán.

— ¡Suga-san, te ves espectacular!— gritó Noya, con los pulgares en alto— ¿Cierto, Ryuu?

— ¡Muy cierto, Noya-san!— coincidió Tanaka, también levantando los pulgares.

— Chicos…— musitó Ennoshita, que estaba también pendiente de las reacciones del capitán, si lo hacían enfadar…

— Espera…— comenzó el libero tomando a Tanaka de la chaqueta — No podemos permitir que ningún impertinente pose sus ojos demasiado tiempo en Suga-san— dijo con el rostro serio, muy determinado— ¿Entiendes la magnitud de esta misión, Ryuu?

— ¡La entiendo, Noya-san!— aseguró, con fuego en los ojos.

— ¡¿Eres un hombre preparado?!

— ¡Lo soy!

— Chicos…

— ¡¿Juras protegerlo?!

— ¡Lo juro!

— Chicos…

— ¡Uwooooooh!

— Chic…

— ¡UWOOOOOH!

— ¡Basta!— gritó Chikara al mismo tiempo que les halaba de las orejas— Lo están incomodando.

Y no era mentira, Suga no podía creer que había quitado a Shimizu su escolta personal de ruidosos idiotas, ojalá lo perdonara. Y de todos modos no era como si él necesitase guardias, ¿verdad? Por otra parte, el escándalo de esos dos había servido para distraerlo momentáneamente, permitiendo que el rubor en su rostro disminuyera. Agradeció mudamente a Ennoshita que ya arrastraba lejos de allí a los dos revoltosos. Miró a los demás, un poquito relajado. Reparó en la persistente mirada de Daichi sobre él. _En un momento te explico,_ dijo con sus orbes. Entonces Hinata se acercó a él, con los ojos brillantes y le dijo:

— Te ves como _fwaah_ y como _wow,_ Suga-san— Kageyama, junto al más bajo, asintió con fuerza.

— Gracias, chicos— dijo y finalmente pudo sonreír, la vergüenza había pasado… al menos un poco. Más allá, Yamaguchi le sonreía con timidez mientras Tsukishima miraba a cualquier otra parte, haciéndose el desentendido.

De pronto, la voz del entrenador Ukai llenó toda la estancia.

— ¡Todos, de vuelta al entrenamiento!— gritó desde la entrada del gimnasio, con él llegaban los otros entrenadores, los profesores y el resto de Nekoma y Fukurodani.

Los muchachos se dispersaron para prepararse y de inmediato tuvo a Daichi y a Asahi a cada lado.

— ¿E-estás bien, Suga?— quiso saber Azumane mientras caminaban para reunirse con los demás — Tenías el rostro tan rojo, creí que estabas a punto de desmayarte, yo me hubiera desmayado. Me alegra que no pasara. — agregó sinceramente aliviado, entonces Suga rió.

— Estoy bien, Asahi. — le aseguró dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda que hizo chillar al más alto— Por ahora…

— ¡Asahi-san, rápido!— Noya le apuraba, esperándolo unos metros más adelante. Asahi dedicó una sonrisa a sus amigos y se adelantó llegando hasta el libero quien lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él con energía y una sonrisa enorme.

.

.

Finalmente quedaron solos. Nuevamente intercambiaron miradas, comunicándose sin necesidad de palabras; Suga se disculpaba por el alboroto que había causado y Daichi tan sólo le pedía le explicara lo que sucedía. Suga asintió y entonces sintió el meñique del capitán engancharse sutilmente al suyo, haciéndolo sonreír.

Llegaron hasta donde yacían sus mochilas, Koushi dejó su ropa dentro de la suya, total, no la ocuparía por el resto del día. Tan sólo se puso las rodilleras y tomó los pompones que venían a juego con el uniforme de porrista, suspiró y maldijo nuevamente al póker, a su suerte y a Kuroo. Y hablando de él, ¿dónde se había metido? Aún no le decía en qué consistía el resto del castigo. De pronto tuvo a Daichi nuevamente a su lado.

— Suga…

— ¡Reúnanse muchachos!— pidió Takeda-sensei.

— Una apuesta en el póker— explicó finalmente el _setter,_ torciendo los labios al recordar su casi victoria. Daichi sonrió divertido al ver el mohín en su boca y el rubor en sus mejillas, era adorable incluso molesto, y la situación sería completamente hilarante si no implicara que Suga debía pasearse por el gimnasio mostrando tanta piel.

En cuanto se unieron al resto, todas las miradas se posaron en Sugawara, el asombro no supo de discreción, muchas bocas se abrieron de la sorpresa y el color azotó unos cuantos rostros. Un _Wow_ colectivo se dejó escuchar entre los presentes devolviendo la vergüenza al chico del lunar. Al instante Noya y Tanaka se pararon frente a su _setter_ de tercer año mirándolos amenazadoramente. Ryuu, con la barbilla en alto los llamaba con las manos, retándolos. Pero fueron alejados nuevamente por Ennoshita cuando empezaron a salirse de control. Fue entonces cuando Daichi puso a Koushi a su espalda, ocultándolo de ojos ajenos. Kuroo y Bokuto rieron por lo bajo ante el impacto de su travesura.

— Sugawara, ¿por qué estás…?— preguntó Ukai una vez pasada la impresión.

— Verá…

— Perdió una apuesta con nosotros, entrenador — se adelantó Kuroo— Estábamos jugando póker en lo que regresaban, lo aplasté con una _escalera real_ y helo aquí listo para levantar el espíritu y los ánimos— agregó con sonrisa felina, haciéndolo enrojecer más— Espero no les moleste que cumpla ya mismo— concluyó, recibiendo enseguida otro golpe por parte de Yaku— ¡Hey!

— Supongo… que no, mientras él esté bien con ello y pueda jugar— el rubio miró al menor, su expresión claramente decía que aquello no estaba nada bien pero que igual cumpliría— ¿Ustedes?— preguntó dirigiéndose a Nekomata y Yamiji.

Ambos negaron con una sonrisa. Ah, los jóvenes tenían tanta energía. Koushi resopló resignado y Asahi puso una mano en su hombro en son de apoyo.

— ¡Muy bien, se reanudan los partidos! ¡A la cancha Nekoma y Fukurodani!

Suga dedicó la mirada más letal que tenía en su repertorio al capitán de Nekoma antes de salir de la duela.

Tetsuro rió, después de todo no podía imaginarse usando semejante conjunto por muy sexy que fuera, porque él sabía que era sexy, por supuesto. Tampoco podía imaginarse a Bokuto usándolo, sería el origen de muchas pesadillas y no podía ser tan cruel con sus compañeros. Yaku y Akaashi también eran buena opción, pero no, Lev y su propio hermano del alma no tenían tal fuerza en sus corazones. Si tan sólo Kenma hubiera participado en el juego en vez de mantenerse ocupado con su nuevo videojuego mientas descansaba contra su hombro…

Su imaginación voló tan lejos que dejó de ser consciente de su entorno.

— Kuroo— llamó Kotarou.

— . . .

— ¡Kuroooo!

— . . .

— ¡Bro!— graznó empezando a emberrincharse— ¡BROOOO!— gritó zangoloteándolo.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?!

— Estás babeando como estúpido y comienzas a asustarnos— explicó el búho frente a él, con expresión severa.

— Y estorbas— agregó Kenma, pasando junto a él con el balón en manos. Más allá se escuchó la risa de Tsukishima.

Tronó la lengua, molesto por ser sacado de su fantasía. Llegó hasta su equipo, que ya lo esperaba para recibir sus palabras motivacionales pre-partido.

— _Somos como la sangre en nuestras venas…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— ¿Estás bien, Sugawara-kun?— preguntó Takeda, sentándose a su lado.

— Lo estoy, no tiene de qué preocuparse, sensei. — aseguró, sonriéndole para asentar mejor su respuesta. No le mentía, la vergüenza ya no era tanta. Más bien era fluctuante y sólo subía cuando descubría a algún incauto mirándolo con curiosidad.

No los culpaba, sabía que lucía extraño con falda de tablones y top (o como fuera que se llamara) rojo sangre con detalles negros y la leyenda _NEKOMA_ en el pecho con letras blancas. El típico uniforme de animadora. La incomodad venía de su vientre descubierto, la ceñida licra bajo la falda, falda que le cubría pobremente los muslos. Se había paseado en traje de baño muchas veces, y sin embargo por alguna extraña razón aquello se le hacía más… _revelador._

— Si quieres cambiarte sólo tienes que hacerlo o si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en decirme— susurró el profesor, regalándole una dulce sonrisa que él correspondió sin dudar.

— Gracias, _sensei_.

— Ittetsu, ¿puedes venir un momento?— preguntó el entrenador llegando hasta ellos, reparando tardíamente en cómo acababa de llamarlo delante de Sugawara. El menor sonrió enternecido por el rubor de su profesor y su entrenador. Llevó el índice a sus labios, prometiendo guardar el secreto. Los mayores le sonrieron de vuelta y se marcharon.

.

.

Daichi terminaba de hablar con los chicos mientras él observaba atento el partido, recopilando información, después de todo Shimizu y Yachi no habían podido ir y él sentía debía hacer su parte. El primer set estaba a prácticamente nada de concluir, con Fukurodani a la cabeza por dos puntos, 20-18.

— ¡Hey, ¿dónde están esas porras?!— gritó Kuroo después de conseguir rematar un pase de Kenma.

Entonces Suga supo que su periodo de paz había terminado. No sólo tenía que vestir como animadora, sino que tenía que hacer lo que una. Enfurruñado, se puso de pie al borde de la cancha, donde pudiera moverse con libertad. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Él siempre animaba a sus chicos, sólo tenía que hacer lo mismo, agregando los pompones, claro…

— _Go, go,_ Nekoma!— exclamó agitando los pompones rojos en alto— _Fight, fight,_ Nekoma!— dio un pequeño salto sin dejar de agitar las manos— _Go and win,_ NEKOMA!

Ah, esa había sido la risa de Kuroo por centésima vez en el día y él… Él estaba rojo como tomate. Aun así no dejó de exclamar rimas.

.

.

.

.

.

— Pobre Sugawara-san— susurró Yamaguchi observando al mayor un poco preocupado.

— No debió meterse con ese sujeto— dijo Tsukishima mirando el partido con poco interés.

— Más bien creo que él no debió meterse con Sugawara-san— objetó Tadashi ahora mirando a su capitán. Daichi sonreía, pero el aura oscura a su alrededor era palpable.

Tsukishima miró en la misma dirección y tuvo que admitir— para sí mismo— que comprendía a Sawamura-san, si Yamaguchi estuviera en aquella situación…

— ¿Tsukki?

— Nada.

Volvió la vista al partido. Los dedos de su mano izquierda hicieron contacto con los dedos de la derecha de Tadashi, los tomó entre los suyos y les dio un suave tirón al que el castaño respondió con una caricia. Kei permaneció imperturbable, mientras el más bajo sonreía, todavía mirando a su _senpai_ animar con todas sus fuerzas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El partido terminó, con la victoria de Fukurodani y la alegría desmedida de Bokuto, que era arrastrado lejos por Akaashi. Así transcurrieron tres partidos más. Fukurodani y Nekoma llevaban dos victorias cada uno mientras Karasuno ninguna. Era frustrante que se repitiera de alguna manera todo aquello.

— Ganaremos este— les aseguró Suga con su infalible sonrisa. El equipo asintió a sus palabras.

— KARASUNOOO, FIGHT!

El grito de guerra resonó por todo el lugar, Nekoma ya los esperaba en su lado respectivo de la cancha. La rotación inicial tomó sus posiciones, Hinata empezaría atrás con la intención de concentrar la defensa en Lev que en el partido anterior había resultado un dolor de cabeza (no sólo para Yaku). Koushi ocupó su lugar al margen de la duela, listo para continuar con su castigo, sentía la garganta un tanto irritada de tanto gritar. Antes de que el silbato sonara Kuroo le dijo:

— ¡Un poco más de energía, Suga-kun!

— ¡Y muchos saltos!— pidió Bokuto al otro lado de la cancha agitando los brazos al aire.

— ¡Algo más de animadora, ya sabes!

Suga les sonrió, no aquella sonrisa amable que él solía dedicar, ésta difícilmente transmitía cordialidad, más bien era… un tanto siniestra. Llevaban fastidiándolo con eso desde el tercer partido y sorprendentemente habían terminado con su paciencia. Se acercó a los chicos que permanecían en la banca.

— ¿Sucede algo, Sugawara-san?

— ¿Podrían ayudarme?— preguntó, Yamaguchi y Ennoshita intercambiaron una mirada.

— Por supuesto, ¿qué podemos hacer?

.

.

.

.

Karasuno fue el primero en sacar, el servicio de Daichi pasó limpiamente sobre la red, entonces todo comenzó a moverse. Los bloqueos de Kuroo eran problemáticos como siempre pero estaban consiguiendo mantener en uno la diferencia de puntos. Justo cuando Hinata había logrado empatar se escuchó la voz de Suga fuerte y clara.

— KARASUNOOO, FIGHT!— enseguida se escucharon aplausos rítmicos por parte de los chicos en la banca.

— FIGHT!

— KARASUNOOO, GO!

— GO!

Koushi gritaba y los chicos le hacían segunda. En un instante sus voces hicieron retumbar las ventanas debido a la acústica del edificio. El peligris agitaba los pompones muy en alto, a veces llevaba una mano a la cadera y luego la otra, la falda se agitaba al mismo ritmo dejando ver de vez en vez la licra negra. Daichi estaba seguro que el _setter_ no sabía prácticamente nada de animadoras, pero ahora lo dudaba.

— KARASUNOOO, FLY!

— FLY!

— Ohoho, esto está a otro nivel— concedió Kuroo sorprendido.

— Daichi— musitó Asahi mirando también al equipo.

— Sí— sonrió— ¡Ya escucharon, chicos!

— ¡Ossu!

— FIGHT! GO! FLY!

— FIGHT! GO! FLY! FIGHT! GO! FLY! FIGHT! GO! FLY!

.

.

.

.

Se encontraban en el segundo set, cerca de conseguir el _match point_. La voz de Suga y el resto de Karasuno aún resonaban de fondo, Kageyama colocó para Asahi. El as remató con todas sus fuerzas el balón, llevándolo a una esquina de la cancha, consiguiendo el punto.

— _NICE SPIKE_ , ASAHI!

— ¡Increíble, Asahi-san!

— ¡No bajen la guardia!

Nekoma se preparaba para el saque, el balón llegó hasta el lado de Karasuno donde Noya lo recibió sin dificultades, mandándolo a Kageyama. El menor dio un pase a Tanaka, su remate fue bloqueado al instante por Lev. Daichi atajó el balón a pocos centímetros de que tocara el piso.

— ¡Cubran!

La tensión estaba a tope. El balón brincó de un lado a otro durante minutos hasta que finalmente, con los jadeos y la sorpresa ambientando el instante, tocó la duela. Sí, Karasuno había logrado obtener el último punto y con él, su primera victoria hasta el momento.

— ¡SÍ!

Se abrazaron unos a otros como si hubieran ganado un torneo. Nekoma y Fukurodani sonreían ante el entusiasmo de sus compañeros, porque no hay nada mejor que saber que tu oponente dio todo de sí contra ti.

— ¡Descanso de 10 minutos!

Cada equipo se reagrupó para hidratarse y descansar. Ennoshita y Take-chan se encargaban de ello cuando Daichi se dio cuenta de algo.

— ¿Y Suga?

— Por allá— respondió Chikara con una sonrisa nerviosa, señalando hacia la cancha.

El capitán lo vio acompañado de Yamaguchi, habían hecho la red a un lado y Suga esperaba en un extremo, dio al menor una señal y entonces la música se escuchó. _Oh no,_ pensó en ese instante, adivinando lo que venía a continuación. Suga corrió un tramo y al siguiente se arrojó al frente, apoyando las manos en el piso e impulsando todo su cuerpo hasta caer de pie una vez más, con los brazos en alto.

— ¡Eso fue…!

— ¡Un _Front handspring!_

Corrió otro tramo y se impulsó hacia adelante en un pirueta similar, ahora con las rodillas flexionadas.

— ¡Un _Foward somersault_!— volvieron a gritar Tanaka y Nishinoya, absolutamente sorprendidos.

.

.

Koushi intentaba coordinar lo mejor posible con el ritmo de la música. Jamás en su vida había tenido que hacer una rutina como tal pero esperaba que las piruetas que estaba haciendo se asemejaran lo más posible a una rutina de animadoras, todo con tal de quitarse a Kuroo y a Bokuto de encima. Revelar su secreto de tal forma…

— Es…— susurró Kageyama.

— Gimnasia— respondió Sawamura con un ligero resquemor en la garganta. Él sabía que Suga lo había practicado durante algunos años, cuando era pequeño, antes de conocer el volley y que aún conservaba esa increíble flexibilidad.

Bebió de su botella de agua para intentar desaparecer ese amargo sabor en su boca, pero este no se iba por más agua que bebiera y menos con todos mirándolo hacer piruetas. Aunque eso no fue lo peor.

Escupió el agua cuando vio a Suga dar un increíble salto hacia arriba, elevando y _abriendo_ las piernas formando una V casi perfecta aún en el aire.

— _¡UN TOE TOUCH! ¡WOOOOOOOOOO!—_ escuchó a Tanaka y Nishinoya gritar aún más entusiasmados (si es que eso esa posible).

— ¿Cómo diablos saben qué es?— preguntó Tsukishima sin auténtico interés de recibir respuesta.

— Invierten parte de su tiempo libre en ver videos de animadoras en Internet, quejándose de por qué nuestra escuela no tiene— explicó Ennoshita con un suspiro— Al parecer Suga-san llegó a ver algunos cuando los pilló muy entretenidos en la habitación del club.

Ante las palabras de Chikara, Noya y Tanaka asintieron con seriedad y los pulgares alzados.

Daichi, por su parte… ya no sabía qué le preocupaba más, si el hecho de que todos descubrieran lo _flexibles_ que podían ser las piernas de Suga o el que las marcas de sus besos en esos pálidos muslos fueran tan visibles. _Ah,_ ojalá la tierra se lo tragara.

Dejó de pensar en ello cuando escuchó a los _hermanos idiotas_ del otro lado de la cancha, gritándole mil cosas a Koushi. No, que primero debía cometer homicidio contra el capitán de Nekoma, sabía que Bokuto tan sólo le seguía la corriente sin enterarse al cien de la situación, así que se lo dejaría pasar.

.

.

.

.

Hizo un último salto mortal al frente después de exclamar un ensordecedor: _KARASUNO!_ , y cayó sólidamente sobre la duela, llevó su pierna derecha hacia arriba, ayudado de su mano para quedar lo más derecho posible, como había visto en los videos que tanto disfrutaban Noya y Tanaka. ¿Cómo le habían dicho que se llamaba? Ah sí, un _Heel stretch._

— FIGHT!

Por fin había terminado. Cuando se movió para bajar la pierna se dio cuenta que la licra negra no había logrado esconder esas marcas rojas en la cara interna de sus muslos, el rubor coloreó sus mejillas y orejas al instante. Otra vez se sentía morir de la vergüenza.

— _¡Daichi idiota!_

Corrió de regreso junto a su equipo, agradeciendo brevemente los aplausos del público y disculpándose por los problemas que estaba ocasionando. Ignoró los silbidos de Kuroo que sabía sólo soltaba con la intención de incordiarlo. En cuanto tuvo a Daichi enfrente le soltó un puñetazo en el pecho.

— ¡Lo siento, Suga!— exclamó y dejó que le soltara otro puñetazo. Koushi no lo estaba viendo, mantenía la cabeza gacha y él sólo podía ver las orejas rojas entre en cabello platino.

— Idiota.

— Lo sé, lo siento— quiso abrazarlo, pero se resistió, también quiso hacerlo cambiarse de ropa, pero no podía, Suga había llegado lo suficientemente lejos en su castigo con tal de seguir siendo un hombre de palabra. Así que debía resistir de la misma forma que él lo estaba haciendo. Pero era tan _jodidamente_ difícil. Hasta la fecha no había sentido tantos celos en tan pocas horas.

.

.

.

Aunque los chicos habían querido acercarse para elogiarlo mantuvieron su distancia y les dejaron su espacio.

— ¿Crees que _mamá_ esté bien, Kageyama-kun?— le preguntó el pelirrojo, un tanto preocupado por su _senpai._

— Estará bien, es Sugawara-san después de todo.

— ¡¿No crees que fue genial?! Como _wow_ y _boom._ Yo también quiero hacer eso— comentó emocionado. Kageyama sopesó las palabras del más bajo.

— Ni lo sueñes— advirtió con su temible tono.

— ¡¿Por qué no?!

— Porque no, idiota.

— ¡No me llames idiota, Bakageyama! Puedo hacerlo.

— No puedes.

— ¡¿Por qué?!— Shouyou había llegado al límite de su paciencia, le fastidiaba que Kageyama no creyera en sus habilidades para aprender cosas nuevas.

— Porque no quiero que te vean, Hinata- _boke. —_ confesó mientras le aplastaba el cabello con una mano y lo miraba directamente.

Hinata parpadeó incrédulo y luego, con las mejillas un poco rojas, sonrió con diversión.

— _Oooh~_ Acabas de decir algo muy vergonzoso, Kageyama-kun. Qué atrevido— fue el turno de Tobio de sonrojarse.

— ¡No es…!— el más bajo empezó a reír— ¡No te rías!

— ¡Que no te de pena!

— ¡Calla!

— Estos niños— resopló Ukai— ¡Se acabó el descanso, a la cancha!

.

.

.

.

.

Finalmente habían llegado al último partido del día, se encontraban en el segundo set, cerca del _Match point;_ Fukurodani a la cabeza, 21- 20.

Akaashi colocó perfectamente para Bokuto, quien fue por un remate directo, Kageyama, que estaba más cerca, hizo el intento de bloquearlo, absorbiendo gran parte del impacto con la mano derecha, el balón se desvió un poco, pero sólo eso porque igual impactó en el piso, sumando un nuevo punto para Fukurodani.

Karasuno estaba regresando para poder sacar cuando la voz de Hinata los detuvo.

— ¡Te lastimaste!

— Estoy bien, sólo se torció un poco.

— ¡Te está temblando la mano, Kageyama!

— ¡Qué estoy bien, puedo seguir jugando!

Daichi y Takeda se acercaron de inmediato al _setter_ de primero. El profesor le hizo realizar movimientos de rotación y flexión, la mueca de dolor del menor fue evidente.

— Estoy bien— volvió a repetir, alzando la voz.

— Necesitamos vendarte la muñeca, Kageyame-kun—dijo Ittetsu— Es mejor que salgas.

— ¡Capitán!

— Haz caso, tal vez no es grave pero es mejor atenderlo de inmediato.

— ¡Lo sientoOoOoOoO!— llegó Bokuto lloriqueando— ¡Akaasheee, le rompí la mano!

— No está rota, Bokuto-san. Tranquilízate, por favor. — Keiji le palmeaba la espalda, consolándolo.

— ¡Pero…!

— ¡Deja de ser tan terco, Bakageyama!— le regañó el pelirrojo que tenía delante— ¿Qué harás si por andar de cabezota la lastimas más? No podrás jugar en el torneo, ¿sabes? Te voy a dejar atrás, ¿quieres eso?

— No— gruñó, comprendiendo su punto.

— ¡Bien!— exclamó sonriente— Ahora largo.

Lo sacó a empujones de la cancha y lo hizo sentar en el banquillo para que _sensei_ lo atendiera.

— Sugawara— llamó el entrenador— Vas a jugar.

El peligris se quedó congelado delante de Ukai, quien lo miraba con una pizca de disculpa en los ojos.

— Lo siento, Sugawara-san— Kageyama se inclinó ante él ya con la mano vendada.

— No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí— dijo con calidez. Estaba feliz de poder entrar a la cancha a ayudar… o mejor dicho, estaría muy feliz si no tuviera que seguir vistiendo _eso._

— ¿Estarás bien?— le susurró Daichi cuando estuvo a su lado.

— Es sólo una falda y mi ombligo comenzando a congelarse— ironizó el de ojos marrón— Estaré bien, Daichi. Vamos a obtener unos cuantos puntos— sonrió a él y al resto y chocó las palmas con ellos.

Suga hizo el saque, apuntando a Bokuto quien todavía no dejaba de sentirse culpable por lastimar a Kageyama.

— ¡Bokuto-san!

El mayor no logró reaccionar a tiempo, así que fue Konoha quien recibió el balón

— ¡Akaashi!— el setter pasó el balón a Washio, quien logró rematar rompiendo el bloqueo de Tsukishima.

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Vamos a recuperar ese punto!— gritó Daichi.

Karasuno sacó nuevamente y obtuvieron el balón de regreso gracias al bloqueo de Tsukishima.

— ¡Un toque!— Suga llegó por la derecha y colocó el balón para Asahi, obteniendo el punto.

.

.

El servicio de Fukurodani fue recibido por Nishinoya, el balón se elevó por la izquierda, Suga, delante de Daichi, saltó para poder colocarla para Tanaka en el extremo derecho. Todo iba bien, excepto para el capitán de Karasuno que se había quedado en blanco. Al saltar, la falda de Suga se levantó por completo, concediéndole a Daichi una perfecta vista de su firme trasero, de sus blancos muslos y esos lunares gemelos que descansaban cerca del nacimiento de sus glúteos. _Ah~,_ que aquello era _irreal._

Más no lo fue el balonazo que recibió en la frente por estar distraído contemplando… el paisaje. Cayó de espaldas, sin ser muy consciente de qué había pasado.

— ¡Daichi!— Suga fue el primero en acercarse, cerciorándose de que estuviera consiente y con todos sus dientes íntegros (no podría soportar de nuevo lo de la vez anterior).

— Ouch.

— ¿Estás bien, Daichi-san?— preguntaron todos, también recordado el anterior accidente.

— Sí, eso creo. — dijo sobándose la frente. Le ayudaron a incorporarse y lo siguiente que escuchó fue la risa de hiena de Kuroo Tetsuro estallar por todo el lugar. Ah, por supuesto, el maldito se había dado cuenta del motivo de su distracción.

— ¿En serio estás bien?— cuestionó Suga con el ceño levemente fruncido por la preocupación. Daichi no podía verlo, no en ese momento, se sentía tan avergonzado.

— Lo estoy— aseguró, desviando la mirada.

— ¡Agaaasheee, ya no me mandes pases, soy un asesino!

— No has matado a nadie, Bokuto-san— Akaashi suspiró con cansancio, aquello se estaba volviendo más problemático de lo normal.

— ¡No intentes demostrar mi inocencia!

— No estoy intentando demostrar nada.

— ¿Estás bien, Sawamura?

— Sí, entrenador, no es nada— Keishin lo miró escéptico, pero lo dejó pasar.

— Bien.

— Daichi, no creo que…

— Estoy bien, no pasa nada— le sonrió y volvió a su lugar, huyendo de los ojos del peligris.

.

.

.

.

— Kuroo, me vas a dejar sordo— se quejó Kenma, logrando hacerlo callar.

— Ay~ Es la mejor idea que he tenido mi vida.

— Te la has pasado todo el día fastidiando a Suga-kun, idiota— se quejó Yaku.

— Y eso es lo divertido— replicó el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

— Hay algo llamado _karma,_ y espero que te la cobre con intereses.

Morisuke se alejó en cuanto vi a Lev fastidiando a Shibayama.

.

.

.

.

.

Al final Fukurodani había vuelto a ganar a pesar de que Bokuto estaba prácticamente fuera de servicio. Verlo deprimido porque "era un peligro para la humanidad", era algo nuevo. Los entrenadores dieron por finalizado el día y poco a poco se fueron retirando a las duchas o a cenar y conforme fueron saliendo, se despidieron de Suga con una sonrisa o un breve movimiento de cabeza y expresiones libres de burla, más bien, como reconociendo su valentía al cumplir con semejante apuesta.

Suspiró aliviado, por fin todo había terminado. Se sentía terriblemente cansado y tenía frío. Daichi a su lado le ayudaba a guardar las botellas de agua mientras los chicos terminaban de pulir la cancha. Al ser el equipo con el mayor número de derrotas les tocaba limpiar el gimnasio.

Kuroo caminó hasta ellos con Kenma dormido en su espalda.

— Lo has hecho increíble, Sugawara. Volvamos a jugar la próxima vez que vengan. — dijo divertido y satisfecho con el resultado. Maldito gato astuto.

— Gracias— el peligris le regaló una enorme sonrisa, no debía golpearlo, no debía golpearlo por más que lo deseara, debía pensar en Kenma— Y no gracias, esto fue suficiente como para toda una vida— suspiró cansado.

— Pero si fue divertido y te veías muy sexy— agregó con picardía y un guiño coqueto.

— No fue divertido— replicó Daichi en seguida.

— ¿No? Yo vi que lo disfrutaste mucho, Sawamura, sobre todo al final— un nuevo guiño, una sonrisa cómplice y fue suficiente para que una venita se le saltara en la sien y el rubor le tiñera las mejillas.

— Pues te equivocas.

Tetsuro rió ante su respuesta y se encogió de hombros.

— Quizás quieras jugar tú en su lugar.

— Ni hablar— respondieron al unísono. El moreno rió una vez más y se despidió, caminando con cuidado para no despertar al chico en su espalda.

Más allá, Bokuto salía con Akaashi a su lado, en cuanto lo vio, agitó una mano en su dirección.

— ¡Adiós, Suga! ¡Espero le puedas enseñar a Akaashi a saltar así!

— No lo voy a hacer, Bokuto-san— Keiji hizo una breve reverencia hacia ellos y se adelantó, dejando a su capitán atrás.

— ¡Agaasheeee!

.

.

.

— ¡Terminamos, Suga-san!— avisó Hinata.

— Bien, ya pueden volver. No olviden secarse bien el cabello después del baño.

— Sí~

Los vio salir poco a poco.

.

.

— ¿Y si le regalamos a Suga-san un uniforme con los colores de Karasuno para Navidad?— comentó el libero.

— N-no creo que sea buena idea, Nishinoya.

— A mí sí me parece buena idea, Noya-san— coincidió Ryuunosuke.

— Y uno a Kiyoko-san y uno más a Yacchan.

— En serio, no creo que sea…

— ¡Es una grandiosa idea, Asahi-san! Está decidido.

— Oh cielos.

.

.

.

Ellos esperaron hasta que no quedó nadie más en el gimnasio para poder cerrar. Suga aguardaba en el escalón, congelándose pues aún no había podido cambiarse, de pronto se sintió cálido, Daichi acababa de cubrirlo con su cazadora, aquella tan calientita que a él le encantaba. El moreno estaba de pie frente a él, contemplándolo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba el cierre.

— Gracias— susurró.

— ¿Mejor?

El más bajo asintió correspondiendo su sonrisa. Daichi le miró unos segundos más y finalmente lo apretó contra su cuerpo en un abrazo. Respiraron la fragancia del otro y sintieron el cansancio disolverse un poco.

— Al fin terminó— musitó Sawamura, aliviado. El peligris rió.

— Eso debería decirlo yo.

— Es cierto— risa— Te veías increíble y lo hiciste fenomenal, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor.

— _Pff_ , celoso.

— No sabes cuánto.

— Está bien, lo prometo— dijo fundiéndose más en sus brazos— Es una lástima, pensaba hacerlo una especie de tradición.

— Ni hablar.

— Aburrido.

— Tú tampoco quieres repetirlo.

— Es cierto— nuevas risas.

Se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la calidez. Suga había necesitado aquello todo el día, la incomodidad y las miradas curiosas lo sobrepasaron varias veces, pero había resistido, de la misma manera que Daichi lo había hecho. Él que había deseado esconderlo en algún lugar donde no pudieran verlo, porque había aspectos de Suga que eran suyos y sólo suyos.

— Sigo esperando mi beso, Daichi— dijo de pronto, con un tono infantil muy sutil, el capitán no pudo reprimir una nueva sonrisa.

— Impaciente— Daichi se desprendió de su cuerpo sólo lo suficiente para poder mirarle, llevó sus labios primero a su cuello, dejando en él un beso que erizó la pálida piel.

— Nada de marcas— advirtió en un susurro apenas audible.

— Lo sé— en seguida tomó sus labios, besándolo lenta y pacientemente, un beso que equivalía a todos los que había deseado darle a lo largo del día. La experiencia que habían ganado juntos les permitió extender el contacto sin la necesidad de intervalos para respirar.

— Te amo— jadearon al unísono, al separarse.

— No vuelvas a jugar póker con Kuroo—pidió con su frente contra la de Suga.

— Nunca más— prometió él con una sonrisa.

* * *

 ** _R.H:_** ¿Logré aunque sea hacerlos sonreír un poquito? Espero que sí, que les haya gustado, que lo disfrutaran. Saben que cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Esta idea surgió en parte gracias a los fan arts que me he encontrado de Suga vistiendo un uniforme de animadora, también porque Karasuno necesita más porras -acordándose del primer capítulo de la nueva temporada- y porque DaiSuga es mi OTP.

Cualquier duda sobre las piruetas que hace Suga o la jugada de póker con la que Kuroo le gana, no duden en preguntarme. (Tenía pensado ponerlo aquí, pero ya veo doble por culpa del sueño). 

¡Mil gracias por leer y también mil besos!~


End file.
